


temptation

by mlraven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, sexting using the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt from the kinkmeme: "One of the boys is in a Very Important Meeting. Rey and the other decide to tease him by having some rather intense sex, and her Force projecting it so that he can feel and hear everything. </p><p>The one in to meeting has to desperately avoiding coming in his pants about two foot from the General."</p><p>Rey and Finn do their best to distract Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temptation

Poe’s first hint that something might be amiss was the stirring in his groin. He shifted in his chair, trying to pay attention to the General’s briefing while figuring out what was happening. He’d gotten over his crush on the General years ago, right around the time when he saw her fall apart after her husband’s most recent departure. He shifted again, grimacing. If it wasn’t Leia, what was it?

His thoughts strayed to his partners, who, just that morning, had assured him that they would be spending a quiet day doing nothing special. What Poe didn’t know, however, was that while he had turned away to put his jacket on, Rey had shot Finn a mischievous glance, one that she wiped off her face as soon as Poe turned back around.

As soon as his thoughts went to Rey and Finn, Poe was swamped with an image of them naked, Rey laid out on her back in their bed, arm flung over her eyes, squirming in ecstasy as Finn sucked marks into her skin.

Poe felt his cock filling, and bit back a moan at the thought of missing the fun. As if sensing his thoughts, Rey removed her arm from her face and lifted her head, somehow staring straight at Poe. She broke into an evil grin, and blew him a kiss.

In the meeting, Poe shook his head firmly to try and dislodge the picture.

“Falling asleep, Dameron?” the General cracked.

“N-no ma’am,” Poe croaked, flushing red. His crush on Leia might be gone, but she was still his commander, and it wasn’t easy trying to listen attentively to her while Rey projected sex at him.

He was going to kill the two of them when the meeting was over.

Poe angled himself in his seat such that he could more completely hide his erection under the table. He folded his hands on the table respectfully, the picture of an attentive listener, albeit one whose head was currently being filled with should’ve-been-illegal sounds by his Force-wielding girlfriend.

 _At least she’s stopped with the images_ , Poe thought to himself. As if she had heard him, Rey replaced his view of the General with the sight of her grinding herself on Finn’s desperate mouth.

Poe blushed furiously and shifted uncomfortably. He hoped like hell that he was the only one who could see this, but judging from the weird look Jessika gave him, he was.

Rey sent him one last image, of her hand squeezing the base of Finn’s cock so that he couldn’t cum, Finn making the high-pitched mewling noises he made when he was about to spill. Poe’s hips bucked without his permission, searching desperately for friction, and he almost swallowed his tongue suppressing a moan.

 _Soon_ , Rey’s voice whispered in his ear. _We’re waiting for you._

Mercifully, Rey backed off to a dull thrum of arousal in the corner of Poe’s mind, where she remained for the rest of the briefing. Later, Poe was sure that if he had been quizzed on his orders at the end, he wouldn’t’ve remembered a thing.

As Leia called the meeting to a close, Poe stood up gingerly, trying to figure out the fastest way to get back to their quarters without anyone noticing the--thankfully lessened--bulge in his pants.

“Dameron,” the General called as he tried to slip out.

Poe winced, and turned around in the doorway. “Yes, ma’am?”

A mischievous smirk crossed Leia’s face. “I think your friends are looking for you.”

Poe’s heart began to beat faster. She couldn’t possibly know what he had seen in the meeting, there was no way.

Leia’s smirk widened. “Next time, tell Rey that she should be careful of how broadly she projects. There are other Force-sensitive folks on this base. Dismissed.”

Poe flushed scarlet, saluted, and ran out of the room.

He was going to _kill_ Rey.

By the time he reached their quarters, his pants were straining again, and he was gasping from the combination of the running and the blood rushing to his groin.

Poe slammed a palm against the door, arousal narrowing everything to his need to rut against something.

“Let me in here right now, Rey, or Force help me, I’ll never let you touch my X-wing again,” he threatened.

The door slid open, screeching on its track.

From the bed, Rey’s eyes connected with his, and she shot him an impish grin. “Come and get me,” she said.

Poe scrambled to remove his clothes, but forgot the importance of order and got his pants stuck on one of his boots. He made a frustrated noise, and suddenly Finn was kneeling at his side, tugging at the boot.

Finn had the boot off and was part of the way through removing Poe’s pants when he abandoned his task to nuzzle frantically at Poe’s cock.

Poe made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and grabbed Finn’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey, buddy, hey, if you do this now, I’m not going to last long,” he panted.

Finn looked up at him, then glanced back at Rey, who was fingering herself and making little breathy moans.

She nodded at him, and Finn turned back to Poe. “Yeah, we’re okay with that,” he said, smiling up at Poe.

“After all, we’ve made you wait for so long,” Rey added in between moans.

Poe couldn’t even try to disagree with that, so instead he clutched Finn’s shoulders tighter and tried not to fuck Finn’s throat.

Finn, cheeks hollowing obscenely on Poe’s cock, flickered a knowing glance up at him before grabbing his ass and forcing Poe’s cock deeper.

Poe made the mistake of looking down at Finn, all dark lashes and flushed skin, and then his cock hit the back of Finn’s throat and he was gone.

Poe came with a shout, barely noticing Finn grinding himself off against Poe’s leg and the guttural moan from the bed that signaled Rey’s finish.

When he finally came down from the orgasm-high, he noticed that he had been moved to the bed while he wasn’t paying attention, and was now buried under his partners, each of them with their limbs wrapped around him, tentacle-like.

Poe blinked his eyes open, and noticed Rey watching him.

“Okay?” she murmured, careful not to disturb the sleeping Finn.

Poe smiled, and pulled his arm from under her to stroke her hair.

“Better than okay,” he replied. “But next time, can we try to make sure that the General doesn’t pick up on it? If I die of embarrassment, I’ll be hard to replace.”

Rey made a muffled squeak, then hid her flaming cheeks against his chest.

From his spot nestled into Poe’s underarm, Finn mumbled, “Whatever you do, just don’t send it to Luke. Anyone else we can deal with tomorrow.” With that, he burrowed more firmly under the covers and went back to sleep.

Rey sighed, and slotted herself under Poe’s chin. “Tomorrow,” she agreed.


End file.
